


Laugh at fact

by vvasasavv



Series: Trilogy of love [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 1.Gateau à l’absinthe:苦艾酒巧克力蛋糕。 2.Pigalle:皮加勒，著名的觀光區，皮加勒廣場和主要大道上開設許多性商店，妓女們則在橫街上營業。這個街粗俗的聲譽，使得二戰中盟軍士兵稱之為「豬巷」。Divan du Monde和世界著名的卡巴萊夜總會紅磨坊都位於皮加勒區。(From wiki)3.Sorbet orange :柳橙雪酪 。





	1. prologue

「瑪德蓮。」  
他突然想到，在踏出步伐時隨口說了出來。他以為他沒聽到。  
「啊──」對方發出長長的一聲，像是嘆息。  
「是的，瑪德蓮。」似乎想起了許久前的記憶，對方堅定的望著他。「還有普魯斯特。」  
他又那般笑著。所以他也如那般笑了。


	2. Gateau à l’absinthe

va te faire foutre ,Salope 。 (吃屎吧，婊子。)

Erik Magnus Lensherr 連續七天在睡眠退卻時只浮現這個念頭，並在他睜開眼的同時將他房間任何定義為金屬的物件砸的坑康亂響，直到有一天他的老房東將所有家具換成毫無品味的IKEA塑膠為止。

被女人甩不是什麼毀天滅地的大事，被法國女人甩更不是，但可惜的是Erik Magnus Lensherr，一個經營著小小的餐廳的餐廳主廚，實在無法忍受自己的女人對其他主廚投懷送抱外還將他的秘方食譜一起帶過去這蠢事，而且對方還是德國人，他媽的。他忍著怒氣穿上襯衫時還是有意識的不小心將他的手表彈出了窗外。在他想到那女人的大腿可能在對方的流理台磨蹭時，讓他忍不住一手抄起床頭櫃上的檯燈往巴黎鐵塔丟去，是，那座檯燈的確砸中了幾公里遠的巴黎鐵塔，至於用手扔而不是讓檯燈自己去撞只是加速怒氣發洩罷了。

 

老房東不理會房間的吵鬧，逕自的泡著咖啡，讓香氣飄散至那家在巴黎廊道旁，叫做Les amants的餐店。Erik將在十五分後到達的那家店，隨著那些如電影般的鴿子紛飛時在廚房系上廚師圍裙。

 

廚房的蒸騰讓Erik稍稍清醒點時他總會開始自我催眠著，不過是個女人。倒楣點，是個法國女人。更倒楣點，法國女人拿走了他的主菜食譜。反正對方也學不來，enculer（操）。他深吸了口氣開始用牙籤在Gateau a l'absinthe 上戳洞。也許他真的戳的太用力了一點，以至於廚房的不鏽鋼廚具嘎嘎作響，助手們倒到是見怪不怪，他們只要防止他們的主廚不要有一天因為哪個男人或女人而把巴黎鐵塔轉成八字型就好。Erik稍微用力的將蛋糕推去給他可憐的甜點助手吩咐他刷上苦艾酒糖漿時，一個鑄鐵鍋也硬生生的飛過助手的頭頂砸向白瓷的牆面。喔上帝給他一群品性良好的助手，只是戲謔的回一句Quelle horreur（真恐怖），便開始乖乖刷他的咖啡色蛋糕。  
沒錯，不過是個Pigalle混的婊子而已，

Bonjour,madame、bon appétit ,Salope。

但他在餐廳混也不只一兩年了，至少當他端上甜點掛著微笑給客人時不會讓餐桌的燭台在天空亂飛。所以Erik滿臉笑容的將苦艾酒蛋糕端給那對情侶時，不會告訴他們他心裡想的是女人最好OOOOOOO。  
「 délicieux.」男人用著帶著些微牛津腔的法文稱讚了那塊淋著黏膩糖漿、用開心果麵粉做的蛋糕。  
「Thank you.」Erik也只是拉開嘴唇道謝。男人饒富興味的看了他一眼。  
女人也對他禮貌的一笑，如果是一個月前他大概會再送給女士一份Sorbet orange ，只是Erik現在最不想見到的就是女人的笑容，尤其是金髮的。  
而男人的視線也讓他有些不自在—從蛋糕上桌時男人的的視線便沒有離開過他。男人手指抵著額，似笑非笑。喔，他是雙這件事是有這麼明顯嗎?  
但基於職業道德，Erik也就介紹了他的餐點，並附上一個專業而性感的「盡情享用」。現在他對男人或女人都沒興趣，謝謝。

所以在叉子掉下桌時，Erik真的不該接住叉子的—或是說不讓叉子掉下去。叉子在桌布邊緣繞了一圈，回到了Erik的手上。  
「很好的能力。」  
在Erik將叉子交給服務生要她再換一支時，男人說話了。  
──或是說在他腦海裡說話。

很難得遠到巴黎還遇見同伴，看來紅顏總是禍水，但若你的幻想變成現實你大概會被關到五角大廈裡。你好，Erik Magnus Lensherr 。

「是操縱金屬?法國人似乎喜歡更抽像一點的能力。」這次他真的開口發聲了。  
「就像你的，還有我是操縱磁力。」  
「就像我的。」男人微微垂下眼，形成一種像是嘆息的姿態。那是Erik在左岸那些咖啡廳常感覺到的停頓，他甚至隱約的感覺到了書和學者混合的氣味。  
「磁力，是那些在地球上附蓋的那些線嗎?」男人先是喃喃自語，最後像是終於理解了什麼。眼神突然亮了起來。Erik現在才查覺到男人的眼澄亮的像是玻璃彈珠。  
Erik其實不太知道男人說的是什麼，但也不知道如何反駁，只能用著禮貌性的笑容看著男人興高彩烈的回過頭跟他的女伴說了些什麼，金髮美女只是敷衍的笑了笑，似乎習以為常。  
「磁力……你在這裡太浪費了，你知道你也許能改變世界嗎，你有非常強大的能力。」他的眼神又垂了下去，Erik可以想像他在某些人面前也這樣些微低著眼，像是自我滿足的微笑—也許是他的學生?  
男人看著他時仍然微笑著。並伸出手來報出了姓名。  
「Charles Francis Xavier，你可以叫我Charles，Erik。」  
為什麼不呢? Erik伸出了手。  
「憑你的能力，下次一定會碰到更好的女人。」在手附上時Charles挑著眉說著，金髮女人翻了個白眼，隨後盯著Erik稍稍久了些，但Erik只是不確定Charles為何加重音在能力這單字上。

 

「還有一點，跟你的能力無關，你的甜點真的好吃極了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Gateau à l’absinthe:苦艾酒巧克力蛋糕。   
> 2.Pigalle:皮加勒，著名的觀光區，皮加勒廣場和主要大道上開設許多性商店，妓女們則在橫街上營業。這個街粗俗的聲譽，使得二戰中盟軍士兵稱之為「豬巷」。Divan du Monde和世界著名的卡巴萊夜總會紅磨坊都位於皮加勒區。(From wiki)  
> 3.Sorbet orange :柳橙雪酪 。


	3. Mousse au Chocolat

Charles和他的妹妹Raven總是在星期四的晚上到Erik的餐館用餐。  
他們會比其他顧客待的久一些，卻不比朋友來的長。  
遇上同伴總是讓異鄉客不那樣寂寥。的確，法國的變種人不像美國那麼多，就算法國的歧視不那樣刺人。Erik的笑容也比失戀前多了那麼一點，那些金屬也不再嘎嘎作響。

而在沒有顧客的時候，Erik會在送上甜點後短暫停留，聊上一兩句話。從今天天氣不錯，到你們這邊真的沒有英國茶嗎？他們的話與隨著甜點的轉變而增長，藍莓蛋糕熱賣的季節Erik在他們的甜點上多放一勺香草冰淇淋，並將閒聊的餘韻稍稍拉長了點，到了適合吃蘋果派的時候，Erik已經分不清楚這些細碎的話語是誰刻意的在餐館古典的樂聲中延宕。這些小小如珍珠般的時間隨著Erik造著那些糖花的熱麥芽，延長、延長。

而Charles，是飄散在餐廳裡的爵士樂。  
「Les amants ，多麼浪漫的店名。」Charles有一次一邊吃著巧克力慕思，一邊發出類似呻吟的聲音說到。  
「戀人、戀人。你我的心燃成兩把大火炬，將映照出成對的兩個光影，在我們靈魂這孿生鏡子裡。  
「而吃了你的蛋糕更讓我感覺到如天使戀愛般的熱病。」  
在香頌的曲調中，Charles像是吟唱說出了讚嘆。  
Erik再次懷疑Charles是故意向他調情的，用他那學究似的甜言蜜語。但Raven總說不管是男是女他的哥哥總是這樣，不必將他自己的腦鑽入別人的心，只要盯著他的眼睛，你自己便會把你的心交給他。但Raven的氣息離的很近，像是惡作劇，或是某種警告。  
Erik有那麼一瞬想到那個法國女人，卻發現他怎樣也想不起她長什麼樣子了。

他們的聊天不再只是泛泛之交的寒喧，開始有著友人的氣息。Erik會提早將木門上的牌子轉到另一面，將員工打發回家，開一瓶Beaujolais，在Charles飲著酒時，Erik不論有沒有跟著宴饗，嘴裡都出現了梨子糖的味道。(這是否也是Charles的調情?)  
那些話題有時是關於變種人，有時不是，他們有時會靠著Charles的能力在眼神交會間訴說一些不太得體的變種人笑話而後呵呵發笑。Raven—Charles美麗的妹妹(也是變種人)，有時會讓自己幻化成一些人類或變種人名人，甚至是那些帶有敵意的保守派。有次有點醉的Raven變成了某個恐變種人的男模，跑上大街大喊著我最哈的對象其實是Scott Summers—同樣是男模的變種人。

Raven在Erik稱讚他如雪片翻飛的皮膚很美時總會露出滿足的笑。Charles總說，帶著驕傲的說，Raven是我計畫裡第一位繆思。  
(Erik看到Charles的手放在Raven的肩上時，Raven轉化著他的肌膚，在那片溫暖下露出他真實的自己)

Charles的計畫──Erik最後證實了自己的猜測，Charles在第八大學任教現代文學，

在某天他說他有個略顯天真的計畫。

「每個人都有他能觸動的東西，普魯斯特的瑪德蓮、喬伊斯的芬妮旅館、吳爾芙的房間，還有Raven的那杯巧克力。」  
(他們相視而笑，這個時候Erik才會想起他其實是這家餐館的老闆)。  
「我想紀錄他們，書寫他們，關於變種人的，刺入他們心中的物件。」  
Charles透藍的眼睛望著Erik，彷彿下一秒就要看透對方。他甚至沒把手指抵在額上。他渾身散發著某種熱切。這是我在世界各處任教的目的之一，不，不用我的能力，是讓他們告訴我他們的故事，創作者不是我，我在幫訴說者創作。Charles繼續叨念著，  
但Erik的寒意卻緩慢的從腳下伸上。他挺直了自己。  
「很有趣，」他下意識的讓自己的腦筋空白，讓那個面目模糊不清的女人堆在那些空白的外牆。  
Charles微微垂下了嘴角，Erik感覺到他的意識似乎在他的牆前繞轉了一圈，在極近的距離轉了回去。  
「很有趣，Charles。」他知道他冷了下來，有趣的詞句沒有期待也沒有笑意。  
「如果你是為了你的計畫，這的確很有趣。」

他們讓那瓶酒乾涸。

Raven日後來了幾次，Charles最近在忙學生的期末考，她有些局促著說，Erik仍會在她的甜點裡多點莓果或巧克力醬。  
他們在星期四晚上交換了索然無味的吻。  
Erik望著與他哥哥一點都不相似的黃眼中有他些微的倒影，但Erik記不起Charles幾近透明的眼中有沒有他自己，或只是些文字的集合。在吻分離時Raven翻飛著回到了她真實的樣態，對不起，他們相互道歉著。Erik伏上Raven的臉，彼此淡淡的嘆息。  
「我們也許都太孤單。」他們同時說著。但Erik心裡卻想著，不，你還有以你為傲的哥哥。

巴黎開始下起了雪。

Erik度過了幾星期的寧靜，沒有法國女人、沒有Raven、沒有Charles。  
他讓時間緩慢的溜過，並習慣房間塞滿IKEA家具的日子。

他會在淋上橙皮的火焰下猛然想起Charles，但也不過如此。  
如果沒有星期二，Charles大概便如橙皮上的酒精隨著火焰揮發殆盡，只剩橙皮與酒的苦甜。

 

星期二雪沒下在香榭大道上，反而下起了冷雨。  
Erik走過空無一人的餐桌旁，要將吊牌轉向關門時，他從與雨糊的玻璃看見有個人影慌忙的奔跑過來。

Charles。

到男人敲打著鑲著玻璃的木門時，Erik才意識過來。  
抱歉，躲個雨，Charles瀰漫著雨的濕氣，渾身可以擰出一大片汪洋。  
他顫抖著靠在桌邊，從西裝口袋裡拿起菸來含著，並在打火機的火焰燃不起  
時罵了聲髒話。  
Erik看著濕透了的男人，有一種幾乎像是報復的快感。但他還是湊近了Charles，遞給他一支菸。

Charles直接用嘴咬住了濾嘴，冰涼的唇擦過了Erik的手指。

謝謝，Charles點了菸，仰起頭吐出迷濛的煙氣來。  
他仍在發著抖，但沒有說一句話。  
Erik看著水珠順著髮梢落下而Charles渾然不覺，只是靜默的抽著菸。

沒想到你會抽菸。Erik想著，但Charles沒有回應。  
Erik這才想到其實Charles平時是不怎麼用他的能力的。

『像一對天使，受到熱病，一再地折磨，毫不留情。』

Erik返回在泡茶時想起Charles那時吃著巧克力慕斯說的詩句，並把今晚剩的慕斯切了一片。波特萊爾與他邪惡的花朵。

『穿過了清晨的藍色水晶，我們追尋那遙遠的幻景!』

Erik將蛋糕和熱茶放在桌邊時Charles仍靠著吸著他的菸。  
比起那些調情，Erik更好奇那對眼睛透出的光景。

Raven說你自己便會把你的心交給他。戀人戀人，Les amants，他們出現在名為戀人的店裡，遇見了失戀的男主人。

「謝謝，我以為你的店裡沒有英國茶的呢。」  
Charles將菸蒂捻熄在地板上，Erik想也許這也是他的小小復仇。那他不管他濕的冒煙的身體也就情有可原了。  
所以他是不會說出來那盒英國茶是他特地買回來的。就算他偷了他的腦也不會。  
Charles抖著手捧起了熱茶喝了一口，接下來的卻是一句抱歉。  
「但是事實不是那樣---」  
Erik用一支菸堵住了後續的話語。

「這是今天的甜點。」Erik瞟了眼那塊Mousse au Chocolat。  
他轉身坐在那張桌子所屬的椅子上，看著Charles瑟縮的跟在對面坐下，又喝了口熱茶，將巧克力甜點劃了開來。

「 délicieux.」

Erik知道比起調情，他更著迷於Charles幾乎像是嘆息的語韻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註:
> 
> 1\. Mousse au Chocolat:巧克力慕斯  
> 2\. Les amants:愛人  
> 3\. 你我的心燃成兩把大火炬，將映照出成對的兩個光影，在我們靈魂這孿生鏡子裡:出自波特萊爾《惡之華》＜戀愛者之死＞(La Mort des Amants)  
> 4\. 如天使戀愛般的熱病:出自波特萊爾《惡之華》＜熱戀者的酒＞(Le Vin des Amants)   
> 「像一對天使，受到熱病。」  
> 5\. Beaujolais:博酒萊，生產於法國勃艮第南部薄酒萊 地區之葡萄酒種類口味上較為清新、果香重，常常被形容帶有梨子糖的味道。(From wiki)


	4. Clafoutis aux pruneaux-framboises

當有時做了太多奢華的料理後，Erik會想回歸到自己最初的回憶，但卻只能瞪著一打蛋發呆。他不知道為什麼他的母親總是會在假日作Clafoutis aux pruneaux-framboises給他和父親，夏日的德國小屋子滿是紫香李的香氣，他的父親──會在靠近夏日熄滅的爐火邊念詩。  
他太愛法國的文人了，(「我仍忘不了，在那城市的近郊/我們的白房子，幽靜但是很小」喔，又是波特萊爾，他的母親會用一種近乎寵溺的不耐對著父親抱怨。)但Erik對文學沒有太大的興趣，他會在他母親身邊悠晃，法式布丁蛋糕很簡單而有家的味道。  
在他還叫做Max的時候，法式布丁蛋糕就是他的最愛，在他十歲的時候就能熟練的用李子和覆盆子做出美好的糕點。但當他如願到了法國時，他再也不想做法式布丁蛋糕了。  
他想這沒什麼太大的錯誤，唯一的錯誤只是他能控制這些該死的磁力並始終引以為傲，並且嗤笑於那些歧視而仇恨他的人。

他看著那場大火卻無能為力。即使把他能控制的鐵條都插進了那些縱火人的胸膛，他依舊無能為力。

所以他在他的父母去世後單身來到法國，並且不再做法式布丁蛋糕。  
他用他癟腳法文偽裝，流浪的吉普賽人Erik穿過拱廊街道時曾經聞過布丁蛋糕的味道參合著李子桃子與蘋果的香氣，但Erik知道就算蛋糕甜美也再也不是德國夏天紫香李的炙熱甜膩。

曾經叫Max Eisenhardt的Erik Lensherr曾在某一個晚上想著，也許有個人能讓他說出這些，那些夏日的溫暖回憶、那些迫害和他在巴黎流浪時聞到的，會讓他想起許久以前的德國白色小房子的人。Charles Francis Xavier很接近了，那張過於漂亮的臉和明亮的眼睛，曾經讓Erik想起布丁蛋糕的味道。他猜到了(或是說他窺探到了)他的餐廳為什麼叫做Les amants，他說了波特萊爾—受到熱病的天使，那是他父親最喜歡的一首。在那個夜晚，他們—Charles、Erik和Raven喝著香檳，敬祝那美好而平凡的星期四。Erik嚐到了布丁蛋糕的味道，那是他的瑪德蓮。

也許他該做個布丁蛋糕給彼此。但在那場大雨，他們彼此只嚐到太多苦味的巧克力和菸草的悶味。

他不該將Charles的計畫當成背叛，也許他根本不知道他身為Max的人生呢?  
Erik在老房東換的IKEA木床上翻了身，但你又怎麼能奢望一個有telepath能力的教授不是為了某個戲劇化人生來增添他計畫的風采?  
Erik又翻了一次身。  
Charles淋著雨抽菸的樣子又回到他的眼前。

Charles苦惱的打開了Erik遞給他的酒。  
「並不是利用你什麼的，只是……」  
Erik看著文學教授將手抓揉著他自己的頭髮，黑暗籠在他們身上，Erik看不清Charles的細節，但他聞到那天雨夜的、焦躁的氣息。

這也許太過荒謬了點。Erik在心中想著，他是真的放著他的能力不用的那種人，Erik空等著教授不用詢問的回話，卻只看到Charles在黑暗中一口一口喝著酒。

這反而讓Erik感到有趣的笑了出來  
「我沉默了這麼久，你不想看看我在想什麼嗎?」  
Charles像是嚇到一樣，手中的酒差點落入黑暗中。

 

「你為什麼會這樣說呢，」Charles感覺起來更加焦急了。  
「我不會……」  
Erik驚訝於在這們深的夜裡能看見教授的眼眸閃爍著些微的痛苦。  
「我不會不經你同意就感受那些。」  
Erik感覺到Charles的視線，緊緊的盯著他，像是最終鼓起勇氣似的。  
「我記得我們第一次見面的時候可不是如此。」  
「那不算是我們第一次見面。」Charles幾乎在Erik話語剛落時搶著說，卻又在下一秒像是說錯話般脹紅著臉，Erik可以感覺的到。像是Erik才是擁有telepathy的那個人。  
塔上的風很大，甚至過冷的天氣讓Charles再一次的沉默中縮著身子，Erik等著Charles。如果Charles不能探觸他的深處，他只能等。

「你知道你的甜點很受我的學生喜愛，」Charles在一陣沉默後開口。

巴黎鐵塔上的風依舊強烈，強烈到Erik想要擁抱什麼東西取暖。

 

Xavier教授在大學除了鍾愛普魯斯特外，還有以嗜吃甜點聞名。  
所以總有些學生在期末考前向這位溫和著笑著當人的教授獻獻殷情，而教授當人歸當人，對於學生送來的甜點倒是有些厚臉皮的來者不拒。

那是有一天一位男學生帶給他的甜點。

「喔，Montblanc 。」Charles打開Hank Macoy遞過來的點心時，臉上忍不住漾起了笑意。  
「教授，我知道你也不會因為這塊小東西而不考維吉尼亞•吳爾芙的分析，但你知道的，這家甜點真的是巴黎20區內最好吃的，你該嘗嘗看。」

Hank Macoy略為靦腆的笑著，吶吶的遞給Charles一支叉子。Charles當然知道  
他系上的優等生怕的不會是每天早上去買花的吳爾芙，而是作為Raven哥哥的自己。你總不能瞞著一位心靈感應者和他的妹妹交往。對於學生與自己妹妹偷偷摸摸談了兩個月的戀愛Charles倒是頗為寬容，而每當Hank連在繳交作業時一臉略感抱歉的模樣，即使沒有窺探他的思想，Charles就覺得這孩子並不太壞。

所以Charles抱著同樣寬容和沒太大希望的心插起了一小塊蛋糕。但在蛋糕落入嘴上時Charles忍不住顫抖了一陣。

天使戀愛般的熱病。

文學教授腦中浮現了這句詩。

這是他對Erik的蛋糕一見鍾情的開始。

而對於Erik這個人的一見鍾情則是在度過他忙碌地期中，終於無法再忍受讓他的學生跑腿買甜點後，跟著他的妹妹親自拜訪那家叫做戀人的店的事了。

Charles當然將最後的故事嚥在喉嚨中，Erik不會知道。

 

「我知道你不諒解我的計畫，或是說不了解我的計劃。但我想要保存著變種人美好的部分。」  
Charles背靠著天空，仰頭看著微弱的星。

Erik仍然不知道Charles是否知道他的過往，當他說出計畫時，那些開誠布公就扼殺在Erik的心理。Erik只能沉默

「小時候我曾想過，如果每個人都是心靈感應者那有多好。」Charles盯著一顆星，淡淡的說著，手玩弄著已經空著的酒瓶，Erik點起了一支菸，像是邀請他繼續下去。

「這樣人類就不再會有誤會，每個人都能聽到對方最真誠的心聲，不再會有因為非我族類而引起的悲劇。變種人和人類不再相斥，甚至是宗教、性別都不再有誤會。」

「但在某個的春天裡，碰到了一對情侶，他們說，這是最殘忍的悲劇。」

Charles還在英國時碰見那對情侶，他們在Charles的宿舍街口開了一家雜貨店，一位老闆有著溫和的笑和清澈的綠眼睛而另一位眼睛是海水般碧藍。  
Charles總是會去那邊買菸。

「我將我的這個夢想告訴他們，但他們聽了只是大笑。」

「藍眼睛的男子說，這樣好了，想像你和另一個人相愛，但你可能突然而短暫的被另個人吸引，你的愛人不會因為如此不會怨恨嗎？而對方的怨恨可能是最傷人的詛咒，你又如何能寬容以待？」

Erik聽著Charles的話，想著那場在盛夏的大火，無論是誤解或是了解，都是死胡同。

「無論是誤解或是了解，似乎都會引向某個悲傷的結局。」Charles舉起了手，在風中喝著氣取暖，Erik終於忍不住握住了男人的手。

Charles又嚇了一跳，他的手僵了一下，才慢慢趨於柔軟，讓Erik的熱度在他手上化開。

「所以你只能相信，」Charles似乎不再焦慮而微笑了起來。  
「相信好的事物，無論你知不知道對方真正的心。」  
所以我想記錄那些美好的事物，想紀錄他們，書寫他們，關於變種人的，刺入他們心中的物件。讓那些美好的東西留著，讓那些誤解與被誤解的了解看到著些能夠想起他們曾經會為了一朵花微笑，一隻貓溫暖，

「或是為了一塊蛋糕迷戀。」Charles對著Erik露出了一個微笑，太過接近且太過溫暖，在黑暗中不再成為Erik的猜想。

 

「這個計畫跟我的能力無關，我不會用心靈感應去捕捉那些事物，除非那太過美好而說不出口。」

要相信他人所相信的美好。

「我想要知道，做出這麼美味的甜點人，所相信的美好。」

Erik握著Charles的手，感到Charles的手逐漸變暖，而那股暖意透過他的手溫暖了Erik。Erik忘了他們兩個都身在風如此大的地方。

而這股溫暖彷彿讓Erik回到了那棟德國小屋中，伴著波特萊爾，混合著紫香李香氣—

「Clafoutis aux pruneaux-framboises。」

那股暖意像是小屋客廳中的爐火——

Erik沒有發現他看不清Charles不是因為黑暗，只感覺到那股溫暖拂在他的臉上，而他覺得，也許他能在試著做法式布丁蛋糕了。

在Erik發現他的淚水前，只想著，他要在晨光剛籠罩的市場挑選紫香李，而Charles Xavier會是在巴黎第一個品嘗這香氣的人

 

 

最終Erik還是拎了一手的可倫堡跑到了鐵塔上。

他無聲的控制鐵塔的電梯，讓電梯在第三層發出了沉默的聲音。  
這幾乎是在Erik在失眠的羊跳不過柵欄時最常去的地方了，在黑夜接近清晨之間的鐵塔警衛幾乎是隨著香榭店家的燈火睡去，他曾經躲在這裡和他的前女友做愛，再隨著隔日早晨第一批遊客的混亂拉著彼此的手跑下樓梯。

 

Erik一邊抽菸一邊喝著啤酒一邊看著寥寥無幾的燈光，東邊一景已經成為深紫色，鐵塔在夜晚總是風大(而他當時憤而扔出的檯燈卡在鐵塔一個除了定期清洗工外誰也搆不到的位置)。

Erik不知道現在他抽的菸是不是沾有Charles的味道。帶有溫潤的調情，混合著巧克力蛋糕、雨水和布丁蛋糕的味道。

穿過了清晨的藍色水晶。Erik深深的將菸氣呼出，

「我愛你的美，管他是假面或是虛飾」  
他突然想到了，他的父親總是喜歡和母親說這句話。

藍色的水晶又出現在Erik的心中。

隨後是聲音而致。

「Erik Lensherr?」

Erik Lensherr再釐清這不是幻聽而是真實的Charles Xavier的聲音時，伴隨著近乎是懷念的悲哀感時，突然了解了他是多麼的想念Charles。

即使這天只是那場雨的三個月後。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clafoutis aux pruneaux-framboises:法式布丁蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> 填坑計畫。


End file.
